


i'm a foolish, fragile spine

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, James Bond Takes Care of Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: Q has a rough night. Bond waits for him.





	

MI6 used to have a normal schedule. M stayed the latest. The 00s came whenever they felt. Q went home at a normal hour to pick up his granddaughter. And then they got a teenager and M died.

 

Normal took a breather.

 

Q paced, hands flapping around his head. Bond sat in a desk chair and watched, eating wontons with greasy fingers.

 

“If I run a cable by that thing, it should work, it should work.”

 

“What thing?”

 

“The small thing, it’s blue. It goes whiiiiire” He was wearing slacks, blue dress shirt, and no shoes. Bond had on sweats, hoodie, and trainers. The hoodie had the words “yes, I am a nerd. No, I will not fix your computer.”

 

Q kept fiddling with a bike chain, twisting it, snapping it between his fingers.

 

“Oh, that blue thing. Of course.”

 

Q shrugged off his ignorance, pacing around the desk. Bond checked his watch. 2am. Moneypenny would’ve left by now. She leaves around 5pm because she prefers it that way and M is terrified of her.

 

“Do you want food?” Bond asked, still chewing his own. He hadn’t bothered to get food for Q. That was for people who didn’t know their Quartermaster well. He would just want to go somewhere else or try to persuade them to order him coffee in compensation for getting it wrong.

 

“No.”

 

“All right.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, 007?”

 

“No. I should be in medical.”

 

“In bed.”

 

He paused. “Yes.”

 

Q sighed, looking at his work. It would keep. “I’ll take you home.”

 

“How forward.”

 

“To bed,” Q clarified.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“To sleep,” he said in desperation.

 

“Of course, Q.” He wiped his fingers on his pants and threw the paper waste into the bin.

 

Bond let himself be steered out of MI6 and into the tube, which was still running. They were the only ones on it. Bond sat down, watching Q pace, still working through some of the math.

 

They got off. Bond kept an eye on the boffin. He kept mumbling craziness. It didn’t bother Bond.

 

“You know that I’m twenty-six?”

 

“I know. Hacked your file,” Bond said with a head tilt. What’s the point?

 

“My birthday is today. My parents declared me dead ten years ago today.”

 

Bond unlocked his door. He locked it after Q.

 

“I keep wondering why they did it. Did they not like me?” Bond flipped Q up into his arms, carrying him up the steps. “I can walk,” he protested, snuggling his head into Bond’s shoulder. “Was I not good enough?” he asked as Bond put him into bed.

 

Bond didn’t say anything. He took off Q’s trousers and shirt. He tucked the blankets around the man. He took Q’s glasses off. Q shoved his head against the pillow and passed straight out, finally surrendering to sleep.

 

“I like you,” the boffin did not hear as the spy shut off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Bond to just chill and let Q wear himself out. My personal challenge was to not write emotions but write actions. I have somnophobia. It’s not fun. I wrote this in courier new. I like it. Don’t let anybody tell me how to change fonts on a03. Seriously.


End file.
